


Lluvia de estrellas

by Saku495



Series: FICTOBER2018 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: FICTOBER2018, Falling Stars, Fictober, Fluff, M/M, Morning, Sharing a Bed, this is short and a mess sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku495/pseuds/Saku495
Summary: Este es mi pequeño aporte al FICTOBER2018, me parece un reto genial, pero por el momento no he conseguido hacer mucho y he juntado los temas para el día 1, 2 y 3 en un sólo oneshot.Monsta X deciden ir a ver la lluvia de estrellas. Changkyun y Kihyun sienten demasiado.





	Lluvia de estrellas

Aquella noche de verano estaba prevista una lluvia de estrellas y el cielo despejado. Jooheon fue el primero en proponer ir a la costa a ver el espectáculo y Hoseok enseguida le apoyó, ofreciendo su coche. Después de un poco de debate y caos consiguieron encargarse de preparar dos coches con una cantidad decente de comida y bebida para pasar una noche al aire libre.  
-Deberíamos quedarnos a dormir.-dijo Minhyuk en la parte de atrás del coche de Kihyun.  
-Creo que está prohibido.-informó Changkyun desde al asiento del copiloto con el móvil en la mano y guiando al otro.  
-Sólo si te pillan.-Minhyuk le guiñó un ojo a Jooheon que iba a su lado.  
-No sé, Min...Esta vez no te apoyo. Las películas de miedo empiezan así.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Con una panda de idiotas a la intemperie?-Kihyun miró al otro por el retrovisor.  
-Básicamente.  
Los cuatro rieron. En el coche de Hoseok iban Hyungwon y Hyunwoo, con sillas plegables y mantas, preparados para pasar unas cuantas horas fuera. Habían elegido parar en la cuneta de una carretera comarcal que bordeaba la costa, así que tuvieron que ayudarse del GPS para salir de la autopista y de la carretera nacional, hasta aquel camino menos transitado.  
-A la vuelta puedo conducir yo.-Changkyun miró al piloto, que aquel día había tenido turno de tarde y hacía un par de horas que había salido de trabajar.  
-Tranquilo.-le sonrió y dejó la mano descansando en su muslo, mientras no estuviera en el cambio de marchas.  
Jooheon sonrió para sí y le dio un suave golpe a Minhyuk con el codo, para llamar su atención, y cabeceó hacia los otros dos. Los ojos del alto viajaron al rostro de su mejor amigo y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

A medida que se iban alejando de los núcleos urbanos la carretera se iba volviendo más sinuosa y las farolas estaban más distanciadas la una de la otra, que al mirar por la ventanilla permitía adivinar el camino que seguía el litoral, pues lo marcaba con puntos luminosos. Las estrellas podían ser vistas sin problemas, pues no había apenas contaminación lumínica y el mar no era más que una masa negra se que se movía suavemente. Las olas lamían las rocas de los acantilados, como si quisieran trepar por ellos pero no alcanzasen a hacerlo. Finalmente aparcaron los coches en un mirador al borde de la carretera. Hyunwoo estaba sacando las sillas del maletero y Hyungwon se acercó a darle un abrazo a Kihyun, pues habían salido de Seúl nada más terminase el turno de este y no había podido saludarle.  
-¿Qué tal hoy?-dejó su brazo en sus hombros.  
-Bien, tranquilo.  
-Eso es bueno.  
-Sí.  
Hyunwoo se dejó caer en una silla, con un suspiro. Trabajaba en un taller y aquella semana había estado de noche y por fin había llegado su merecido fin de semana. Hoseok se le acercó y le dio una bebida junto a una sonrisa. Changkyun también cogió una lata de cerveza y una de refresco, de la nevera portátil que habían traído, luego se acercó al coche de Kihyun, donde éste se había sentado sobre una toalla en el capó.  
-Ten.-le puso la bebida alcohólica en las manos.- Luego conduzco yo.- se sentó a su lado, ambos con la espalda contra el parabrisas y las piernas flexionadas para sujetarse y no resbalar morro abajo.  
Por el tono con el que lo dijo supo que no iba a dejar que le convenciera de lo contrario, así que abrió la lata y dio un sorbo.  
-Gracias.-sonrió.  
Minhyuk había traído un par de lamparitas portátiles, las de los campings, y las había encendido para que hubiera luz suficiente para poder orientarse sobre la hierba, pero sin molestar a la hora de ver la lluvia de estrellas. Jooheon movió una manta frente al coche, apoyando la cabeza contra el guardabarros.  
-Espero que no haya muchos mosquitos pegados.  
El resto rio.  
-Mañana te lavas el pelo y listo.-le dijo el más joven de los siete.  
Hyungwon, Hyunwoo y Hoseok se sentaron en las sillas cerca del otro coche y Minhyuk junto a Jooheon en la manta.  
-¿A que no sabéis qué ha pasado hoy en el taller?-empezó Hyunwoo.  
Fueron pasando de una anécdota a otra, poniéndose al tanto de cómo les había ido el día o recordando cosas que habían hecho juntos. Kihyun había ido inclinándose poco a poco hacia Changkyun, hasta estar apoyado en él y éste jugaba distraídamente con la costura de sus vaqueros. Desde donde estaban podían ver las espaldas de los otros cinco, además del cielo y la costa.  
-¿Hay que pedir un deseo cuando veamos una?-preguntó Hyungwon.  
-Claro.-le respondió Minhyuk.  
En aquel momento Hoseok les llamó la atención pues había visto una estrella fugaz. Los siete guardaron silencio y contuvieron la respiración, inconscientemente, hasta que unos instantes después todos pudieron ver otra. Se miraron los unos a los otros, ilusionados por haberla visto y siguieron atentos por si podían ver más. Tenían toda la noche por delante.  
Kihyun miró a Changkyun, buscando que el otro tuviera una expresión similar a la suya. La brisa que entraba desde el mar le alborotó el pelo y antes de que pudiera colocarse los mechones en su sitio el otro estaba haciéndolo por él. Cada vez que miraba a Changkyun podía sentir cómo toda preocupación que pudiera tener se desvanecía y no entendía cómo el mundo no se quedaba igual de desconcertado que él por su presencia. Sentía un aleteo en el pecho, como cuando se abre una ventana y entra una brisa fresca y mece las cortinas. No pudo evitar sonreír.  
-¿Qué?-inclinó la cabeza, ligeramente confuso.  
Kihyun se encogió de hombros. Changkyun le miró a los ojos, chispeantes como de costumbre, probablemente se estarían perdiendo un par de estrellas, pero no le importaba mucho en aquellos momentos. Su corazón se disparaba cuando miraba al mayor, pero nada comparado con cómo saltó cuando notó sus ojos sobre sus labios. Su respiración se volvió entrecortaba, mientras esperaba expectante a cuál sería el siguiente movimiento.  
-¿Bésame?-por una vez Kihyun no se preocupó en todas las variantes que desencadenarían sus acciones.- Por favor.  
El moreno asintió y primero puso su mano en su mejilla, acariciándole con el pulgar, sobre los labios y el lunar en la comisura. Lentamente se aproximó a él, en contraste con su corazón martilleando contra su pecho, y tímidamente plantó un beso en su labio superior. Se quedaron inmóviles unos cortos instantes antes de que Kihyun se estrechara más contra él y profundizara el gesto. Changkyun cerró los ojos, imprimiendo el momento en su memoria cuando sintió las manos del otro sobre sus hombros. Se tuvieron que separar para respirar, pero dejó sus labios sobre la mejilla del mayor, aún con los ojos cerrados. Sintiéndolo aún, respirando.  
-Abre los ojos o te lo vas a perder.-lo notó jugar con su pelo.  
Rio con suavidad y asintió. Kihyun le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió antes de darle un rápido beso y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Fueron pasando las horas, incluso se quedaron aunque ya no hubiera estrellas fugaces. Algunos se durmieron incluso, pero hacía buena noche, era verano. A lo largo de la madrugada Changkyun había decidido moverse y sentarse entre las piernas de Kihyun, haciendo que pasara los hombros por su torso para sujetarlo cerca. Lo podía sentir contra su piel, sus labios descansando en su cuello. No fue hasta que el cielo empezó a clarear que decidieron que era hora de marcharse. Despertaron a Hyungwon y Minhyuk para recoger todo y volver a los coches. Se despidieron y quedaron en hablar en unas horas, cuando se despertaran.  
-Creo que yo también me voy a quedar dormido.-se lamentó Jooheon, mirando a compañero de asiento que no tenía aspecto de aguantar despierto.- Lo siento por el que conduzca.  
Kihyun intentó abrir la puerta de su coche, pero Changkyun se le acercó, parándose muy cerca e intentado mirarle a los ojos.  
-Casi.-rio el dueño del coche, rodeándolo para ir al otro lado.  
-No tengo mala memoria, Ki.  
-Tranquilo, Jooheon. Yo me quedo despierto con Changkyun.  
El viaje fue tranquilo, el joven conducía suave para no despertar a los de atrás, siguiendo la carrera relajadamente. Tan sólo apartaba la mirada del camino de vez en cuando para mirar a Kihyun. Estaban en silencio, una quietud respetada. La luz a su alrededor era blanquecina, en contraste con la oscuridad en la que habían llegado, podía sentirse en el aire que era muy pronto. Las plantas a los lados de la carretera estaban cubiertas con una fina capa de rocío.  
Decidieron primero dejar a Minhyuk y Jooheon en el piso que compartían. Sacaron las mantas y la nevera del maletero y se despidieron de ellos con una sonrisa. La ciudad parecía un decorado, aún era demasiado temprano para que hubiera ajetreo por las calles.  
-Ven a casa.-dijo Kihyun.- Seguro que estás cansado después de estar toda la noche despierto y conducir de vuelta. Ven conmigo.  
Changkyun iba a señalar que ambos llevaban despiertos el mismo tiempo, pero no rechistó ante tal oferta. Quería pasar tiempo con Kihyun.  
-Dirección a tu casa, entonces.  
Consiguieron aparcar relativamente cerca y en su camino se cruzaron con gente que iban a sus trabajos. Divagaron sobre cuáles podrían ser sus profesiones para estar tan pronto fuera de sus casas. Cuando llegaron al piso del mayor Changkyun se acercó al sofá, ahuecando uno de los cojines.  
-Te iba a proponer dormir conmigo...-parecía abochornado.  
-Oh.  
Kihyun se acercó a él y le cogió la mano, jugueteando con sus dedos; entrelazándolos con los suyos, resbalándolos unos con otros. Se acercó a él, parándose a apenas unos milímetros de sus labios, como si le diera miedo besarlo de nuevo. Rozó su nariz contra su mejilla. Su respiración parecía presionarle la garganta, pero consiguió sobreponerse y besarlo otra vez como hacía unas horas. Changkyun pareció derretirse contra él, apretándole ligeramente la mano y relajándose contra sus labios.  
-¿Prefieres el sofá?  
Changkyun rio antes de negar con la cabeza y besarlo de nuevo. Sintió a Kihyun sonreír en el gesto.  
Por la ventana del dormitorio entraba la misma luz nacarada y el reloj de la mesilla marcaba la cinco y media de la mañana. Se cambiaron a ropa más cómoda y se tumbaron. Ambos estaban agotados después de toda la noche despiertos y no tardaron en quedarse dormidos. Changkyun con el rostro escondido entre las almohadas y el cuello de Kihyun, y éste con un brazo por su cintura.


End file.
